


Tube City

by Whiskma



Category: Game Grumps, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bob and Wade are two guys who have been friends with Mark for their entire lives, Jack is a bartender who likes to get into trouble, Mark is a reporter for the Tube City Newspaper, Multi, Smut, Think of our beloved Grumps as the Mafia in this world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskma/pseuds/Whiskma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When word spreads of a new injectable drug named, 'Liquid GG', it falls upon two men to set it all right. The two don't exactly see eye to eye on matters, but when they end up in the middle of a devious plot of murder, they are forced to cooperate as much as possible. Their names? Mark Fischbach and Sean McLoughlin.</p><p>Mark Edward Fischbach: Special Reporter for the Tube City Newspaper. He is the only one that can get the full truth out to the masses, even at the cost of some blood-loss. He has never failed to get the scoop in any situation.</p><p>Sean "JackSepticEye" William McLoughlin: A bartender who has had a very 'thieving' past. He wants his name known, and makes sure people will remember it. Or at least his alias. "Jack Septic Eye"</p><p>Arin Hanson: A business man that has made his way to the top by, certain means. He has sent many people to their graves, personally. When you see the gold streak, it's already too late.</p><p>Daniel "SexBang" Avidan: The former publisher of Tube City Newspaper. He has special ties to Arin Hanson and has stayed loyal ever since Jon Jafari left. He's Arin's right-hand man. When someone needs a little schmoozing just before their death, Danny is the guy for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short, the actual chapters will be much longer.

Mark shivered in the cold, and jogged towards the airport. He needed to get there fast. Jack was supposed to meet him there, and they could finally leave this hell of a city. Mark opened the glass doors, and found the place almost empty, save for the few employees. They looked up at him...in fear? When he approached one, the girl just pointed to the doors.

"Go, quickly," Mark squinted his eyes in confusion, and jumped at the sound of an all too familiar voice.

"Mark, baby!" Daniel "Sex Bang" Avidan, Mark's former boss of the Tube City Newspaper. He held his posture slightly slumping, he was hurt. He was, of course, wearing his old button-up, dress pants, and sneakers. His hair was just as wild as the day they first met. He smiled as he limped over, his dark brown eyes narrowed in malice. Mark held onto the counter the girl worked at, clenching his teeth. This look was nothing new to Mark, but coming from Danny? This was insane.

"Danny, I-" Mark jumped out of the way as Danny's foot came crashing down upon the counter top, making it crack and break in many places. His dark brown eyes flashed over to Mark.

"You lost that privilege, remember?" There was a large blood patch on Danny's side Mark hadn't seen before as Dan removed his foot from the counter, leaning on his other foot. Mark quickly stumbled backwards trying to stand up. "Now," Danny reached from behind his back and produced a pistol, pointing the barrel right at Mark's midsection. "Let's continue from last we left off, eh?" Mark grit his teeth.

"Dammit, we did nothing to you!" Danny was already upon him, gun pressed over his gut.

"Like hell! We lost Suzy and Barry to your meddling!" Mark froze. Suzy and Barry.

"That wasn't out fault! It was-" Mark saw nothing but light as Danny's forehead found his. A shoe was roughly pressed against Mark's neck, pinning him down.

"You fucking liar. I saw what happened!" Danny twisted his foot, making it dig into Mark's windpipe. Black spots began to appear in his vision, causing him to try and thrash his way out. How did all this happen?


	2. Let's Chat...

Mark had his hands in his pockets, head slightly hung, and glasses almost falling off of his nose. He was in dire need of a breakthrough with this new story. A recent find by the Tube City Police sparked interest in many people. Large crates full of an assortment of drugs, specifically the drug "Liquid GG". It was a new drug that caused many people to froth at their mouths and have their mind clouded. What some people did, Mark didn't feel like talking about. None of it was pretty. People have gotten killed because of Liquid GG. Mark had seen quite a few broken syringes that used to contain the drug. It was a bright orange concoction, usually injected into the person's system. After a few uses, it could be lethal, but it was extremely addicting according to some people in special rehab. "I recommend once a month for first-time users. The effects are always different,".

The doors of "McLoughlin Pints" opened just as Mark walked up. A young couple were tripping over themselves, laughing and joking like nothing was ever wrong in the world. 'Poor kids', Mark thought. 'Or should I say, Lucky?'. Mark shook his head and stepped out of their way, they didn't need his gloom. When Mark finally set foot in the bar, he saw the owner, Sean McLoughlin, standing as tall as he could, his fists raised. Mark didn't even look at the opponent, he knew the outcome. Sean was very fast and agile, and because of his size, he could always give the big guys a good uppercut to send them on their way. People standing around Sean and his assailant. Mark shrugged and scooted his way for a front seat. Sean had his arms crossed, his black vest was wet, and so was his white button-up. He did not look amused. The guy, very large, was laughing at something. Mark saw Sean's mouth twitch in a crooked smile. He leaned back in his chair and silently chuckled.

"Ya know, big guy, I think you've had your fill," Mark lifted a brow at Sean, what was he up to?

"Oh really? I think you Irish need to take a good look at yourselves before telling someone it's enough. Just look at you, how many men did your mom go through before you popped out, eh?" Mark's mouth corners lifted. No one was going to talk about Sean William McLoughlin's mother and get away with it.

"I find it amazing you're still here," Sean's voice wasn't as... joyful as it was before. Mark wished he had a glass of something to hide behind, Sean looked quite pissed. The large man took a step forwards, Sean didn't move.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Mark knew Sean never hit first in a fight, it was always initiated upon him. But the gleam in his eye made Mark shiver. And with a quick flash of movement, the man was down. Sean walked away with a certain air to him, something Mark admired about the Irishman. After all the thrashing and taunts, Sean could still walk away with pride. Mark stood up and walked away from the circle of people, who were trying to get the guy awake, and made his way over to the bar.

"Hey there, Jackaboy," Sean shook his head, Mark sat down on a stool.

"Better watch it, Fischbach. I'm not in the best of moods," Mark chuckled.

"I could tell. Did you get him with your ring hand?" Jack held up his right hand as he was fixing a glass for Mark. The knuckles weren't red. Mark snickered, and Sean shook his head, laughing. He looked up to Mark, his eyes their same vibrant blue.

"I don't think I needed it this time around," Jack plopped Mark's usual down on the counter. It was an exception for Mark. He couldn't process alcohol like most others, and Sean made sure to try and make a special for him. This one included a few fruit juices, mainly citrus, and seltzer water. Mark took a sip and lifted his glass to Sean.

"Delicious as always," Jack smiled and flipped a towel he used for cleaning glasses over his shoulder, and leaned back on the counter behind him. He crossed his arms and looked at Mark.

"Found anything proceeding to... you know?" Mark wished Sean didn't bring it up. Over the past week, Mark was trying to help his friend out by trying to find out what happened to his fiancee. And he had, he just wished he'd have more time preparing Jack for the news.

"Well, uh... she was found in... pretty bad shape, Jack..." Sean stayed perfectly still, it was eerie. "They found Liquid GG in her system... like the others..." Jack turned around and leaned over the sink. Mark stayed silent, he didn't even move to take a drink. Sean suddenly walked around and out of the bar and patted Mark's shoulder to follow him to the back. Mark took his drink, you couldn't trust anyone in this damn city sometimes. Jack opened a door leading to a staircase and started to walk up them, skipping every other step. Mark had a hard time keeping up with him. As soon as they reached the top Sean collapsed on the ledge, Mark had to hold him up. The tears were a never ending river of sorrow. Signe wasn't the first victim of these horrid crimes, and if nothing was done, she wouldn't be the last.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!!! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG WHEN SHE DIDN'T ANSWER MY CALLS OR THE DAMN DOOR!!! WHY AM I SO DAMN WEAK?!" Jack slumped down onto his knees, holding his arms. Mark being as helpful as he could, which was pretty much not saying anything and just letting Sean vent. "Who would do such a thing? She was perfect... Nothing could match her..." Mark nodded along. "Why couldn't it have been me?" Mark finally spoke, in a low tone.

"Don't say that," Sean quickly pushed Mark away and stood, leaving the gravel on the roof in dismay.

"HOW CAN I NOT?! SHE WAS ALL I HAD!!!" Mark stood up, dusting himself off as Jack continued. "YOU KNOW IF I WAS IN HER PLACE--" Mark had heard enough.

"You'd what?! Huh?!" Jack grit his teeth and was about to answer. But Mark's next words struck a cord in him. "YOU'D JUST BE ANOTHER BODY IN A BAG, WITH NOTHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO BUT A GODDAMN METAL TABLE!!! INSTEAD OF TRYING MY DAMNDEST TO COMFORT YOU, I'D BE TRYING TO KEEP HER FROM BECOMING A BUMBLING MESS!!!" Sean's voice just wouldn't work for a few moments. Mark huffed for breath. Those words held a lot more emotion than he thought. Jack cleared his throat, but Mark just shook his head. "Now... that's half of what I came for..." Sean scrunched his brows in anger, but let Mark speak. "The other half, I needed to ask you a favor," Mark looked up, hoping for some kind of response. He just met cold eyes.

"What favor, Fischbach?" Mark flinched, but managed to proceed.

"I need you to do a little scouting," Sean blinked. "I think I have a lead on who might have done this to Signe and the others," Jack's eyes flashed.

"Well, spit it out," Mark told Sean all about how each victim seemed to have been experiencing something grand just before death. Jack's baby blues were wide with anger.

"So, what you're trying to say, is that all of these girls were having  ** _sex_** , just before they died?" Mark took a step back from Sean. "Do you have any idea what you're trying to say to me, Fischbach?" Mark held up his hands, mainly to use them to avoid being punched.

"The autopsy's all pointed to it--" Sean took one bound and was in Mark's face immediately.

"If you're saying she cheated--" Mark took another step back.

"That's not what I'm saying! If you'd just let me finish my sentence!" Jack stayed silent and gave Mark his needed space by turning towards the ledge. Mark sighed, and continued. "They could have been tricked, they could have been scammed. Anything is possible in this city, Sean, you know that. That's why I need you to help me figure out who's behind it all," Jack looked out upon the array of buildings.

"Time, place, and will you be there?" Mark smiled at him.

"Any, the docking area and warehouse, and only if you want me to," Sean snickered and looked to the reporter.

"Alright, I know of a good hiding spot, and you'd better be back here with yer damn notepad and pen when I'm done," Mark held out his hand, Jack took it quite roughly. They shook on it, now it would be official.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sean sat on a ledge, watching the bustle of workers for the past few days. He had brought a bag of some supplies, and perched himself. Nothing of particular interest, until Jack spotted a very lanky and wild-headed man. He hadn't seen him before. Sean watched him, seeing how he spoke with the workers, and watching where he went. The man didn't seem to have any motives, that was until Jack watched him converse with a female worker. He was so smooth with his words, and it was apparent that the girl didn't want to leave him. Sean made his way from his spot down to the docks. Jack was dressed in very, non-bartender clothes. He wore white washed jeans, sneakers, and a hoodie. Sean found his means of hearing the conversation by making it look like he was getting a boat ready for fishing.

"You wanna meet up later?" Jack fiddled with a rope, pretending to unravel any knots.

"No, I can't. I have work tomorrow," The guy moved a strand of hair from the girl's face, smiling down at her.

"Come on, you know you deserve a break, honey. I'll talk to your boss, him and I are good friends," Sean stole a look upwards, seeing the girl blush with the guy's hand on her cheek, it was disgusting.

"Well, if you can get him to say yes, why not meet me at McLoughlin Pints? The barman there serves an excellent Bloody Mary," Jack almost jumped up in excitement, he could actually keep a closer eye on them!

"I was thinking something a little more special," Damn him with his smooth-talking! The girl looked up in a giggle.

"I'll show you something that'll make it real special. The barman has a special backroom, and it doesn't cost much. If you just ask and pay, he won't ask any questions," Sean wanted to gag. His backroom was usually for those too drunk to stand. When someone did ask and they weren't that drunk, he made sure to send on an employee to clean up afterwards. He wasn't going in there after a couple!

"That would be very special," Jack quickly stood and walked away with the rope, his face quite red. Normally Sean wouldn't have cared if they were being secretive about it, but the fact that they were so damn public about it! What the fuck! Jack quickly set the rope down and took a mental note to keep an eye out for the two tonight. He really wished that this would be a solid lead. It should be. Jack literally sat there for  _ **days**_ , looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"I don't believe I've seen you out here before," Sean froze and made sure to not reveal his face.

"Well, first day on the job, heh," Jack tried to move away but was cornered by the man's body.

"Well, I don't ever remember seeing any new applicants," The man smiled when Sean stayed silent. "I'm only kidding of course. My name is Leigh," Leigh extended his hand and Jack took it.

"Jack," Leigh nodded and patted Jack's back.

"Nice to meet you, but I'm afraid I can't stay. I have somewhere to be," Leigh nodded to him and walked off towards the warehouse. Sean quickly walked to his perch and gathered his things.

"So do I,"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sean readied a glass of scotch for a man who was almost at his limit. He took the glass Sean gave him and downed it, almost falling off his chair. Jack cursed and led the man to the back room. He wasn't planning on seeing a drunk man or woman until those two at the dock came over. The man sat snug as a bug in a wooden rocking chair. Sean shook his head and walked back to the bar, wiping down a few tables on the way. An employee of his pointed to the room with her thumb. Jack waved his hand.

"Just another drunkard I didn't keep tabs on," The girl nodded and walked on, serving two women their third round of vodka. Sean went behind the counter top, and cleaned a few glasses. The girls paid, with a big tip as well, and exited the bar. Sean looked over at the girl who had wondered about the backroom, and gave her a smile and a small glass of water. She kindly accepted.

"Thank you, sir," Jack waved his hand.

"Ah, it's nothin'. Say, how did it go the last few days? I hope you all handled the place well," The girl pointed to the backroom.

"Well, had a few people do some things in their, nothing new. They paid for it, though," Sean leaned on the counter and heard the front doors open up. Walked in Leigh and the girl at the docks. Jack leaned over to his employee.

"Listen, I'm gonna close shop up a little early tonight. You can leave if ya want," The girl looked at him, a little startled.

"I'm not losing my job am I?" Sean laughed.

"No, no. I was just offering you some rest after the nights you've had," The girl thanked him, and scampered off to collect her things. Jack walked behind the bar, and waited for Leigh and his girl to take a seat somewhere. Sean looked up when they sat down right in front of him, Leigh smiling, and the girl a giggling mess. Jack asked them what they wanted. The girl wanted a Bloody Mary, and Leigh wanted a pint of Budweiser. Sean quickly got to work with their orders, taking note of anything Leigh said. Nothing of particular interest, yet. Jack handed Leigh his pint and finished the Bloody Mary for the girl. He didn't usually make those, but he kept the ingredients around anyways. Good thing too.

It didn't take long for the girl to get drunk, but at least she held herself well. Leigh was a slightly different story. He had at least three pints, and was still as sober when he stepped in. That was a little scary. Sure, he took sips, but that was even more worrying. Jack refilled another pint for him, and was about to say the girl was at her cap before she suddenly kissed Leigh's neck. Leigh smirked down at her, and softly pecked her lips. She eagerly wanted more. Leigh looked up at Jack.

"I was heard you'd have an extra room around somewhere..." Sean set down the glass of beer he was about to serve and nodded to the back door.

"Yeah, just back there. Any special reason? Or is the lady too drunk to stand?" A small snore could be heard coming from the small lump that was now attached to Leigh's chest. Leigh lifted a brow to Sean in response. Jack nodded and walked around the bar, wiping his hand of the beer, and weaving his way through the tables. He grabbed the small door handle and pulled back the door, Leigh was quick to follow. Sean squinted in suspicion at him, was he really going to take advantage of her? Jack furrowed his brows, quite hard. He watched Leigh lay her down on the small bed, and kiss her forehead. He stood and began to sift through his pockets, then suddenly looked back at Sean. He looked surprised by Sean's expression and blinked once. A realization hit Leigh, and he quickly held up his hands.

"Oh no! I would never dream of committing sexual acts while a lady is drunk. I find it disgusting," Jack's expression lighted and he nodded, sticking around to make sure nothing would happen. Leigh turned to Sean once more, "I do have a request, she didn't eat anything except the small celery stalks in her drink, would it be too much to ask for a cup of coffee for the lady?" Sean held up a hand.

"She's not the first to get drunk in here, and she won't be the last," Sean heard a loud snore from another patron. "I believe I'm going to have to make two cups of coffee," Leigh laughed and stood, inches taller than Jack.

"It seems... I don't believe I've ever met the owner of this bar," Sean turned up one corner of his mouth in a smirk.

"Well, now ya have. Not to be rude, but I'll need to be closing up shop soon," Leigh lifted his brows and angled his head slightly.

"I see. Well it was nice meeting you," Jack gave him a quick nod and walked back to the bar. At least the human bush had standards and ethics. "Oh by the way," Sean quickly turned around to find Leigh right behind him, a knife angled to disembowel him at the ready. "Let's chat..."


	3. Hits like a Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, when I put up a title, you can expect it to be mentioned or something quite close to it in the story. I'm cheesy like this

Sean took a step back, fists clenched, eyes wide, and lips a thin line. His back hit the counter, and Leigh narrowed his eyes like a viper.

"I was wondering where I'd recognized you before... why were you at the docks?" Sean wanted to run, but he was pinned between a dark oaken bar, and a guy, a head taller than him, holding a knife. His options were quite limited.

"What're ya talkin' about? I did nothin'," Jack was nervous. He had almost learned to fully rid his accent from his voice, but the moment he ever even felt a twang of nervousness, the accent became thick molasses on his tongue. Sometimes it was quite difficult to understand him. But it was apparent Leigh could.

"I didn't ask whether you did or didn't do anything,  _barkeep_. I asked why you were at the docks,  _dressed like a worker._ You seem quite happy with your little set up here. So why?" There really wasn't any explanation, or at least not one Sean could pull out of the air. Leigh was upon him with one long bound, knife pressed against his neck. " _Why?_ " Sean felt the cool edge against his thumping jugular.

"Is it wrong to just want to get a look around?" Sean's voice was low and deadpanned. Leigh's lips curved eerily.

"Not at all... But there is something wrong with arriving like a dock worker, and leaving as soon as you came," Leigh grabbed Sean's collar, and twisted it upwards, lifting Sean off of his feet, his back pushed up the bar edge. He looked Sean in the eyes as the Irishman tried to grip his hand. "I will ask this one more time, if you don't answer me, you can say hi to momma for me," Sean growled in anger. Leigh's eyes sparkled with malice. " _Why were you down at the docks, dressed in working attire?_ " Sean slipped his right hand under Leigh's arm, gripping his sleeve. His index finger pushing a tiny, tiny button on the bottom lace of his  ** _ring_**. Two small prongs made the weakest of clicks, right under Leigh's thin arm.

"I could tell you, but it hits like a bullet," Sean stuck Leigh with the prongs, the small pain made Leigh squint, and what came next made him let go of both Sean, and the knife.

" ** _WHAT THE FUCK?!_** " Sean landed quite awkwardly, his back would be bruised in the morning. Leigh massaged his forearm, his dark eyes wide with pain and rage. He flipped his thick hair from his view, seeing Sean clench his jaw. The Irishman licked his lips,trying to stand tall.

"I think it would be best if you leave,  _sir_ ," Leigh narrowed his eyes as he stood back to his full height, dwarfing Sean. He made a devilish smirk.

"I never leave until the job's done," Leigh leaped towards Sean, blocking a haymaker from him. His forehead bashed the bartenders, making Sean dazed. Leigh gripped the back of Sean's dress shirt and brought the younger man's abdomen onto his knobby knee. The air left Sean's lungs, making him cough in distress. His head was thrown into the counter-side, making an immediate gash on his forehead. His cry of pain was pathetically soft. Leigh grabbed the back of Sean's collar and slung him down onto the floor, Sean's small body making a hard thud on the ground. Sean's voice returned for a second, to only sound like a scared child's. Leigh found his knife while Sean was struggling to get up from the floor, and chuckled as the bartender wobbled. Sean gulped as the knife's blade entered his clearing vision. His heart pounded with every step that he took backward to get away. Leigh meeting his every stride. Sean soon hit the back wall, Leigh still approaching. A line of blood had begun from the cut, it cascaded down his eyebrow, and curved with his eye socket and cheek.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark was home, doing his best to write an article on the recent happenings. He sighed in disgust looking over his work. If could handle his alcoholic intake, he would have been moping down at "McLoughlin Pints". Instead, he sat nursing a bottle of Coca-Cola. Not the best thing at almost 11:45 at night, but Mark needed a little time to think anyways. Like getting a bag of coffee at the store tomorrow and checking his messages. Mark stood up from his chair, the legs rubbing against the flooring making a sound Mark didn't much care for. He made his way to the kitchen and found his message machine, pressing the play button. He had gotten one from Bob, an old friend who owned the Diner by the docks. Sure it wasn't the best location, but the food was amazing, and it helped him pay for his Law Schooling.

"Hey, Mark. Haven't seen you around lately, just wanted to tell you I saw that Jack guy walking down here. You have closer ties with him than I do. So I hope you're keeping your nose clean. Anyways, I'm about finished with Law School. I'm still going to run the Diner, but I won't be around as much. Wade promised to take over when I needed him to. I guess that's it, hope to see you soon Mark,"

The phone beeped, and then he heard Danny, a very old colleague. 

"Hey, buddy. It's been a while, almost too long. I was calling to see what you think of me coming back into the newspaper business.  I got the offer from Barry Kramer, the editor. He said he'd heard of the stories me and you had written together: Blackboat Shootout was one of them. I may just take the job, it might be a chance to get to work together again, eh? I gotta split, hope you call soon,"

Mark smirked, Blackboat Shootout was one of the papers greatest joint reports. It took a good few months to get the story out, but it was worth it. It turned out a shipping of illegal weapons into the city. At that time, Mark was a newbie to the whole reporter gig, but he soon got the hang of it with Danny's help. It would be amazing to work with him again. Another beep and Sean's voice could be heard, along with a few laughing patrons in the background.

"I found someone of interest at the docks. He'll be here with a lady. If you could come here in about an hour or so, that would be great,"

Mark quickly looked at when he got the message, 8:00. Oh great.

"Guess I'll be a little late," Mark grabbed his notebook and pen, leaving his Coke and coat behind. He almost fell a few times trying to jog down the stairs. Mark kept his pace nice and even the rest of the way, "McLoughlin Pints" was just a block away. It was quite convenient. The glass doors were closed, making Mark pray he could at least open them and find Sean pissed at him. But as he stepped in, he found something he didn't really expect. A crumpled Jack on the floor, with no traces of how he got there. Mark scrambled over to him seeing a large, freshly soaked, stain of blood on Sean's hips. The reporter was by the Irishman's side in seconds, but he was too dazed to notice. Mark didn't want to move him, but there had to be something better than the damn floor! Mark looked around and spotted a phone hanging behind the bar, and sprinted across the bar floor to reach it. He immediately dialed 911, hearing the dreadful ringing before someone picked up.

"911, what's your emergency?" Mark seethed at the common question.

"My friend's been attacked, we're at "McLoughlin Pints", please get an ambulance as soon as you can, please," The operator began giving him other small questions, all he loathed, and he answered each with the best answers he could. All the while trying to make sure the younger man was still with him. The ambulance came quite quick, and Mark answered more questions. The paramedics back boarded Sean into the back of the ambulance. His hair was in disarray, his eyes were closed, and his mouth was slightly open. A police officer sat beside Mark on the sidewalk, getting his attention.

"Do you have any way of getting to the hospital on your own?" Mark shook his head, his eyes staring off into space. The officer cleared their throat. "Well, I could make it so you could ride in the back with your friend," Mark nodded.

"Thank you," The officer led Mark into the ambulance and spoke with a paramedic about the situation. Mark was dazed. Sean hadn't moved since Mark had found him, and that was terrifying. Mark hoped that he wasn't too late.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not going to be confined to a damn bed! Now get offa me!" Jack pushed the doctor off his arm, making his way to the elevator. He was limping, and every forward motion he made hurt like hell. He had a wrapping around his torso, some special tape kept it all together. Two thin tape bandages were laid over his forehead cut, and he hated every minute of them.

"Sir! You've lost a large amount of blood! You may need a blood transfusion!" Jack scoffed and continued his way down the hall. He wanted to get that guy. His vision was getting blurry for some strange reason, and his steps were becoming uneven.

"Blood transfusion my ass... I'm fine," Jack's eyes rolled back in his head, and his body fell to the hard tile. He grunted as he felt hands around his body pick him up and carry him back to the rock they called a bed. Someone groaned.

"We need to get him some clean bandages again. That guy..." Jack felt something pinch his index finger, and he heard a soft beep now and then. Soft hands worked at where his bandages were, and went to work. The bartender was soon lulled to sleep by it all, and he soon began to dream of an old memory he had stored away.

 

_Sean sat at the edge of his bed, rubbing the back of his neck. He had a few cramps from the night before. A groan made him turn around, he saw a very familiar face._

_"Good morning, Mark," The Asian-German looked over to the Irishman and chuckled._

_"Thank God it wasn't a dream. Good morning, Jack,"  Mark smiled at him, tilting his head. "You might want to wear a high collared shirt," Sean giggled._

_"I'd advise you to, as well..." Mark laughed and gave Sean a peck on his lips. Sean returned the small kiss and bit his lip when Mark stood. He needed to tell him. "H-hey... you remembered how... we said that... nights like last night would only be for tension release?" Mark nodded, his body facing away from Sean. The younger man gulped. "Well... I met a girl recently... she's very pretty, and-" Mark turned his head slightly, a small smile on his face._

_"You don't have to explain anything. We both knew what this was when we started, and we both knew that it would end. I get it," Sean rubbed his arms, he still felt horrible. But he was so thankful Mark understood._

_"Okay," Was all he could say. The two were at Mark's apartment, and Sean didn't have any shirts to spare. He had no qualms over re-wearing his outfit the night before, of course, he may have to explain himself to some of his employees if they asked._

_"I have some shirts you can pick from, you can even keep it if you'd like," Sean muttered a 'Thank you,' and walked to the closet, picking a random shirt. Mark was much fitter than Sean, so he could easily put one of his shirts on. It was a white button up. He already owned a lot more than he cared to admit, but that didn't change the fact that they were comfortable. So Sean ran his arms through the sleeves and fixed the collar to where you'd have to look down his collar to see the dark live bites and hickeys. Sean picked up his undergarments, and slipped them on, then his jeans. The shirt was still unbuttoned and showed his torso. It wasn't very impressive like Mark's, but he was still fit. Sean sighed and went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. He was stirring in the sugar when he felt two arms wrap around him, and a chin rest on his shoulder. He smiled, but it soon fell._

_"I told her about us... what we've done..." Mark seemed to understand in silence. He licked his lips._

_"Well, there shouldn't be any secrets if you two want each other," Sean nodded, tilting his head onto Mark's._

_"So do we forget this never happened?" Mark shook his head._

_"No. If we try to forget it could get strange. But we shouldn't dwell on it, either. She knows, and it's apparent what went on doesn't bother her. So why fo_ _rget?" Sean smiled but then sighed. Mark gently hugged him closer. "Hey, when you two are citing each others vows, I'll be there in the audience," Sean giggled._

_"Nah, you'll be my best man," Mark chuckled and gently let go of Sean, giving him space. Sean sipped his coffee. Mark was still his friend, so that was a big plus. The only negative? He'd just have to find a different way to relieve his sexual tensions. There were different ways to do that. How the hell did the whole deal even get started? Ah well, a different thought for a different day. Sean set down his coffee mug and finished getting dressed. Mark stayed behind, he was off today, and Sean even invited him to the pub for a free drink._

_"You know I can't, Jack," Sean nodded._

_"Yeah, well I'll think of something for ya if you decide to drop by, that is," The duo said their goodbyes and Sean finally left. He knew that he would never forget any of what transpired. But, at least he still had a good friend to call if he needed something._

 

"Mark..." Jack softly spoke his name, unknown to him was the man he just spoke of. He was sitting in a chair by the bed, looking at his friend with a guilty expression. He smiled when he heard his name. Mark stroked Sean's hand, watching it twitch now and then.

 


End file.
